With few exceptions, the majority of known coin roll wrapper removal devices are designed merely to cut a coin roll transversely to the central longitudinal axis of the roll at one or more points. Transverse cutting appears to be preferred as a means of preserving and prolonging the cutting surface(s) of the devices. Alternatively, some devices are designed to cut radially through an end portion of the wrapper overlapping a coin at the end of the roll. At best, all of these devices do no more than assist an individual in initially breaking the coin roll wrapper. The individual must still separate the coins from the wrapper by hand. This can be dirty and tiring work where large numbers of coin wrappers might be handled, such as in a bank, game arcade or casino.